mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Felix
HELlo my NAME is ROn AND IM neW AT tHe MANSIon -Written on the back of a napkin, in the reception area by Ron Felix. Ron joined our ranks yesterday morning. Unlike most new guests at the Mansion, Ron is actually pretty normal. He has a mild case of autism, and to many guests horrors', his eyes are 'weird'. However, he isn't a paedophile, nor does he like killing people. This is the story of Ron Felix. We sat down with Ron after he arrived, to interview him, and so he told us a bit about himself. His name is Ron Felix, and he is 27 years old. He was born autistic, and so this is something he cannot help. This affects his ability to communicate with other people very well, and this means so far his stay at the Mansion hasn't been a very good one. Upon meeting Barry, he asked innocently why his mop was covered in tomato soup (something the 'Kids' did), and as Barry was angry he reacted in a 'twatty' way (the words of Ron). Barry told Ron to bugger off and mind your own business, oh and sort your eyes out while you're at it. This made Ron angry, and so for the rest of the day he was rude to many different guests. Back to the interview. Ron then told us about his eyes (see picture). A terrible accident happened about four years ago, involving Ron and his family. Being a wealthy family, the Felix's had gone for a day out on the sea in their boat, named 'The Deliverer'. Ron loved this boat, as it had been in his life entirely. He grew up asking his father each and every day the same question - When can we go and be pirates, Daddy!? On that fateful day four years ago, the family had left the boat to simply float without any power running through it. The weather that day was lovely; the sun beamed down on Ron and both of his parents while the cool sea breeze waved through their hair. Everything was perfect! All up until Ron's father, Jack, fell asleep. He was the only one from the small family who could successfully commandeer the boat, so he was their way home. Ron and his mother had already fell asleep, but due to the nature of the situation, Ron's father promised he'd stay awake and watch the boat. As all three had fallen to sleep, the boat slowly drifted towards a giant rock out in the middle of the ocean. Such a thing is usually unheard of, but they had drifted into the shore slightly and so this was unavoidable. They all woke up to a giant BANG and immediately Jack got up and tried to steer back towards land. Water was filling the boat quickly, though. Ron looked over towards his mother - she had disappeared. Ron dived into the water, much to his father's dismay. However, as Ron got underwater, he looked up and could see a watery reflection of his father still desperately trying to save the boat. At this point, Ron swam down, looking around for his mother. His eyes soon filled up with water, and seeing was extremely difficult. He felt his way around and eventually found his mother... Torn in half, with a now-red patch of water filling up his personal space. Ron screamed, but it was a muffled one. His mouth filled up with water, and he was surely going to die if he stayed under the water any longer. Suddenly, he felt something hit the top of his head; his father's lifeless body. Ron screamed again, and this time swam up to re-surface. Reality set in pretty quickly as he was now above the water, and Ron didn't know what to do. He was still pretty far from land, so he swam back down and tried to recover his father's body. Instead, he found something else in the water... Ron tells us he saw what looked like his mother, attached to a fish's body. We dismissed the initial statement, but Ron shed tears as he told us, the best he could while fighting back his condition. His 'mother' swam towards him, angrily, and grabbed him underwater. She swam downwards with him for at least two minutes Ron said - how he could breathe, he still doesn't understand. Once the dragging stopped, there was complete silence and blackness... No sound, nothing visible. Just a small light far off in the distance. Ron was still confused and in shock when suddenly his eyes felt like they were bulging out of his face. Ron screamed at this point and swam/pushed as far as he could to resurface. He did, but it took him 'forever'. After resurfacing, Ron could barely see any more. It was almost like the underwater vision had stayed with him even while back above sea level. After getting to land, Ron went straight to the Police station. Many people were making comments on his eyes, something back then he didn't understand and of course hadn't seen. After reaching the station, Ron was showed to a mirror and he eventually saw what had happened. After describing to the Police what had happened, they said it was a miracle he was still alive. They didn't believe him about the underwater parts, though. After this all, Ron became a hermit. Without his parents, and with no other family, he was lost. Ron lived off the inheritance and eventually, it ran out. This is when he came to us for help. Ron fits in here at the Mansion, but we are unsure what to do with him as of yet. Due to his poor eyesight, and autism, we are unable to use him for jobs. For now, he stays at the 'brig' - an area designed for Mansion guests we have yet to find any purpose for. Nigel and Walton take up residence here, and they were the first to 'welcome' Ron to the Mansion. We asked Ron if he was going to stick with Nigel and Walton, and he said no because they do bad things. Ron really is a good soul. This was proved last night. The hour was late. Around 01:30am, Ron woke up to rustling noises, along with giggling. He peeked out from his bed covers, but saw nothing. As he got up and walked towards the door to his room, he felt around a bit and noticed it was already open. Then, he heard Walton's eerie voice Come with us if you'd like to fit in... Walton told him. Ron at this point shook his head, but followed anyway. As he followed Walton, he heard a third set of footsteps join them. These were muffled, like Walton's and had a very timid 'squeak' to them. Much like rubber. Ron tells us he was led to the Bathroom of Delights. Here, Walton and Nigel had three children tied up and ready to 'do their thing' on. Ron was angry, he didn't want any part of this! He walked up to Nigel and punched him in the face, to which Nigel fell to the floor. He heard that same squeak from before, and then Ron's legs were taken out from behind. He now laid on the floor, unable to move as the mysterious figure was laying on top of him. Due to Ron's bad eyesight, he could barely see anything, but what he barely saw next was eye-opening. Mike charged into the room, much like a fully-armed SWAT team and took out both Nigel and Walton immensely fast. The weight was then lifted from Ron's body, and very-fast steps were heard (the same light, but rubbery-sounding ones from before) skulking away. Mike seemed to miss this third person? We are currently looking into matters, and especially this third person Ron told us about. There was no third person on our bnKameras, which is slightly disturbing. The only visible thing was a 'blurred outline' of a human during the moments where Ron was tackled to the ground and pinned down... Whatever is going on, hopefully Walton and Nigel will answer us in interrogation room B3.